Fable 3: Destiny
by lillgremlin
Summary: From Princess, to rebel, to Queen. Follow Estella in her as she tries to overthrow her Tyrant brother, while making some new friends along the way ;  I'm no good with summaries so you will just have to read to find out! F!Hero/?


Woo! New story! I really enjoyed the Fable 3 storyline and decided I had to write something. Plus I am in complete writers block with my other stories and maybe this will get me up and going again!

Anyway I hope you all enjoy! And I love reviews! But please no flaming but I don't mind constructive criticism XD

* * *

The age of Industry has come to Albion.

Though some call it; the age of Oppression.

When freedom is nothing but a dream… It's time to make a stand.

To lead a Rebellion.

To be a Hero.

Welcome to the City of the downtrodden.

Where those who dare to speak out are punished.

And those who dare to hope, find nothing to hope for.

True rebels fight against all odds.

True rebels never give up.

Yet they cannot triumph alone.

The uprising has begun.

**Fable 3: Destiny**

The sun had risen over the streets of Bowerstone many hours ago, yet Estella had still not risen from her bed and she smiled lazily as she wrapped an arm around her sleeping companion. She knew she should have got up hours ago, but she was just not in the mood to have to deal with brother today who was most likely in one of his foul moods, which have started becoming more and more frequent over the last few months. She had tried to telling herself that he was just stressed, running a Kingdom was no small feat after all. But as more and more rumours flew around the castle about her brothers actions, that voice became smaller and smaller.

Also, it didn't help that her bed was just so warm and _cosy. _

This was all ruined however, when her curtains were thrown open by her Butler, Jasper. He looked over the awful view that was Bowerstone Industrial, "What a dreadfully sorry sight," he sighed. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" It was true, it did look splendid outside. Although the smoke from Bowerstone various factories blocked out most sunlight from the Industrial regions, the Castle grounds looked beautiful.

Estella groaned and placed her pillow atop her head, hoping to block the sun that was stinging her eyes. "Go away Jasper," she yawned, her voice slightly muffled from the pillow. The warm body next to her started to fidget and whine slightly, obviously not enjoying the disturbance.

"Now that is hardly the response of a Princess." He said, Estella replied by throwing her pillow at the Butlers head. "And that is hardly the behaviour of a Lady." His voice was stern but she could the amusement in his warm, brown eyes and Estella had to stifle a giggle. "Now with your permission, I would like to wake your sleeping companion." He then abruptly pulled the covers of her bed, to reveal her most trusted Border collie, Sammie. "Ah yes, ones heart soars before such… regal bearing." Estella giggled as she proceeded to scratch Sammie on his belly, who stretched out onto the entire side of his bed, his tail beating rabidly against the mattress. Jasper had never approved of her most faithful friend sleeping in her bed; it wasn't "proper behaviour for a princess," But she had always insisted he stay with her, and Jasper had given in with only the odd Grumble here and there. "I trust you both slept well, you have a busy ahead."

"Come on, Boy" she sighed, giving his belly one final rub. "If I have to get up, so do you." She climbed out of the bed and glanced over at her dog, who was now whining at Jasper for a bit of attention. She smiled at the sight, watching Jasper protest to his puppy face, before finally sighing and giving into the dog by scratching behind the ears. She wasn't surprised really; no one could resist Sammie's puppy face.

"Now if you follow me, madam," Jasper said straightening out his suit and walking to the other side of the room. "We shall choose some appropriate clothing for today's activities." He gestured towards two manikins that were standing in the middle of her room. She still couldn't get over how Jasper was able to do this for her every morning without her noticing. She had sworn that one day she would catch him though, to which he had just laughed and said "I highly doubt it". That had infuriated her to no end; she wasn't that heavy a sleeper was she? Although, she had said that to him over a year ago now and she still hadn't caught him. Her Butler was just too damn good. "Master Elliot wishes to speak with you," He continued, smiling as he saw her visibly perk up. "And I think wearing pyjamas might send the wrong idea." He raised an eyebrow and Estella felt her cheeks heat up instantly. Jasper had accidently walked in on the two in bed together a few months back. It had been their first time together and Elliot was going to leave in the middle of the night where there would be less guards about to catch him. It hadn't gone quite as planned though; he ended up falling asleep in her bed with his arms encircling her body. He had just felt so good and _warm_ that she didn't want to ruin it, so she ended up falling asleep as well. Imagine Jaspers surprise when he went to go wake her at the usual time and to find two naked teenagers, instead one fully clothed teenager. She hadn't been able to look him in the eye for weeks.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and walked over to where Jasper had arranged her clothes. "Yes, good call," She said before looking over the outfits in front of her. One was a fine, elegant dress of Blue and white with an incredibly wide skirt. The other was much simpler, a white blouse underneath a light brown corset, with a small, flowing, blue skirt, grey leggings and ankle length brown boots. She instantly grabbed the much simpler outfit, deeming it far more practical and made her to the changing screen.

"Ever the practical one, aren't you My Lady?" Jasper chuckled.

"You know me," she called "Walter will most likely want to do another training session with me today. He's been pushing me really hard lately, and I doubt that dress is very easy to manoeuvre in."

"I'm sure you will still look splendid as you clash swords with Sir Walter. After all, I only select the best." He said proudly.

"Of course, Jasper. You have impeccable taste." Although she couldn't see him, she could imagine standing there with a small, proud, smile upon his face.

After she had changed, she put her brunette hair up into a small plait and applied a small amount of makeup. Once she had finished, she turned towards Jasper and opened her arms, silently asking him how she looked.

"Ah, splendid choice!" He almost cheered, "Master Elliot will not doubt approve. If you make your way towards the garden, Elliot will be waiting for you. Oh and stay clear of your brother, he is rumoured to be of an ill temper."

"No surprise there then," she muttered, as she made her way towards her door that led the place gardens."

"Have a good day, Madam." Jasper said.

"Will do. Bye Jasper," she yelled.

The young Princess took a deep breath, taking in on all the scents of the garden. She did love having her room lead straight outside. Although it did get quite bothersome if she needed a midnight snack, stealing moonlight kisses away from Elliot always made it worth it.

As she made her way through the garden, various Guards were stationed around the place, who all stood at attention as she passed. She nodded her head at each one, not wanting to seem rude. She then suddenly heard barking and saw Sammie rush towards a young man with short, brown hair and clad in a nobles outfit. A smile crept upon her face as she saw the man she was looking for kneel on one knee and ruffle her dog's fur.

"Oh fierce warrior, are you hear to join my army?" He yelled dramatically. "Good. Then we shall face all our enemies together? Yes we will. Yes we will."

"Then the kingdom is safe," she smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Ah, our fair princess. Your two brave knights shall protect to with their lives!"

"I can take care of my self, you know," she giggled.

"Really? I'm afraid I'll need some proof." His lips curled up into a suggestive smile. "Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?"

She quickly scanned the garden to make sure no one was watching before sauntering towards him, her hips swaying in a deliberate manner that his eyes quickly followed. As soon as she was close enough, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She giggled before sliding her arms to the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her lips. The kiss was gentle at first, almost chaste, until she felt a bit daring and slowly ran her tongue along his lips, seeking entrance. He complied immediately and she moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her even closer. When she finally pulled away, knowing people would start staring soon, she giggled over the adorable little pout he gave her. "How was that?" She asked.

He look quite flustered as he smoothed out his hair and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes, I believe that was quite satisfactory."

"Just satisfactory?" She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Okay it was amazing," he laughed and she felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment. "I thought you'd never get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"

"Yes. Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother." She rolled her eyes at that, when didn't her brother do something to upset them? "More than usual," he added, as if reading her train of thought. "And it's even worse in the city." They both looked over towards the smoke rising of Bowerstone Industrial. She had never been outside the castle, so she didn't actually know for herself what life was like for the people of Bowerstone, but she had been able to get some sort of idea from the staff. Most of it she didn't want to believe, hoping her brother of all people wasn't capable of allowing it to reach into the state of poverty it was in. "You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning." Estella's mouth opened in shock. Surely Logan wouldn't allow _that. _"I'm sure it's only a rumour, but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them. Will you do that? I'm afraid what will happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

She nodded, "If you think it will help."

"I do," he nodded before holding out his arm for her. "May I escort you to the castle?"

She nodded and entwined her arm with his. "I can't believe your brother would have had a worker executed," He said as they walked towards the castle. "But sometimes I think… well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much and he looks so tired all the time." She nodded; glad she wasn't the only one who was thinking this. "Oh, and I told Sir Walter about your speech. He'll be there to support you."

"Then he will no doubt drag me off to do some more combat training," she laughed. "He's really been testing my limits lately."

"Yes, you know it's quite scary knowing your girlfriend could easily kick your arse," He laughed before yelling in pain slightly as she playfully punched him. "See! You're beating me up already! The things I have put up with." He sighed dramatically.

They both continued to laugh as they made there way into the castles kitchens, until they heard gossiping of the staff and they stopped just outside the doorway to hear what they were saying.

"Well, I heard all he did was stand up for the kids working in the factory." One said and Estella bit her lip nervously, hoping this rumour really was just that, a rumour.

"Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it will be one of – "

"Quit your gossiping now! And straighten your clothes." The cook yelled, obviously having being spotted they walked into the kitchens. "Welcome Your Majesty. Such an honour to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

The Princess cleared her throat nervously. Although this was only a few kitchen staff, she had never been good at giving speeches. That was Logan's thing. "You have all been through some difficult times and the King has been too… preoccupied to treat as he should. But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumours you might hear. I promise to speak to my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

They all smiled and thanked her before returning to their tasks.

"You call that a royal speech?" Estella jumped slightly when hearing Walters voice. She started nervously chewing on her lip again, thinking she had done it wrong. "You didn't shout. You didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable. It was bloody marvellous!" Estella released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and she smiled warmly at Walter, glad to have her mentors approval. "Right then, lets get on with today's training."

"Take good care of her Walter," Said Elliot. Walter nodded before descending up the staircase leading out of the Kitchens. Estella quickly kissed Elliot on the cheek but was out the door before he even realised what happened, her girlish giggles could be heard down the hallway.

As they walked through the castle, Walter confirmed her fears that the rumours were true. She had cursed under her breath, not quite knowing what to do. Sure, she was a princess, but she didn't really have much of a say when it came to ruling the Kingdom. That was all her brother, who obviously had advisors to help with important matters but when it came down to it, Logan had the final word.

They walked towards the main entrance of the castle when they saw a crowd of people gathered by the door. One of them beckoned over Sir Walter, begging him to sign a petition to improve people's lives in Bowerstone.

"Oh very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." He then gestured towards Estella. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

The man then started to babble incoherently, obviously not quite knowing what to say to a Princess. She decided to put him out of his misery and said she would be happy so sign. She doubted it would change much, but it could never hurt to show the people that she cared. He stuttered a thank you before they started moving again towards the practise room.

She moved towards the centre of the room, expecting him to lecture on how to improve her stance and what best ways to take advantage of your opponents. Instead, he gestured towards a weapon rack full of swords, and told her to fight him like her life depended on it. She nodded, though she was nervous. She didn't want to end up hurting Walter after all; he was like a father to her. Unfortunately, it made her hesitant and Walter knocked her on her arse almost straight away.

"What are you afraid of?" He barked, "Your hesitancy will be something your enemies can exploit and take advantage of! Now, don't think of me as Walter! Think of me as your greatest enemy!" She nodded and picked herself up off the floor. He was right, she had to concentrate. She doubted she could hurt him anyway, the weapons were blunted and Walter was an incredibly good fighter. He had fought beside her mother after all. She positioned herself in a fighting stance, sword at the ready. "Now strike!" he yelled. She did as she was told and lunged towards Walter, he managed to block her blow though and counter attack, she only just managed to roll out the way. She gritted her teeth and continued to lunge and strike, managing to get in a few hits and blocking most of Walters blows.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your Mother? The great Hero Queen?" He swung his sword towards her and she managed to block it before swinging her leg out to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over slightly and she circled around him, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"You used to tell them to me almost every night."

He recovered quickly and went back to striking at her while he continued talking. "You'd never get tired of those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you say?"

"Teach me how to be a Hero!" She yelled as she parried another one of his strikes.

"Every single time," he chuckled. "I wish that was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best. Now strike me with all you've got!"

She gripped the hilt of her sword even tighter and swung with all the strength she could muster. He managed to block her blow but she heard a loud clang and when she looked at his sword, her eyes widened in shock to see that her strike had cut the blade clean in half.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that!" He cheered, "Am I the best damn teacher or what?"

Estella laughed as his chest puffed out in pride. He then turned towards and put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen, there's something – "

He was interrupted though by the doors crashing open and Elliot came running, an urgent look on his face. "Walter! You have to come quickly! Both of you!"

"What happened?" Walter asked.

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration!"

His brow knitted into a deep frown, "This is not good." They both then followed Elliot as he led them towards a window by the main entrance. They look outside and sure enough, a huge crowd had gathered outside, waving wooden protest signs in the air. "I don't think they realise what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well," he shook his head sombrely. He then took off up the stairs, instructing them to stay there while he spoke with Logan.

"We can't just stand here." Elliot said desperately. "I have a horrible feeling about this. We need to do something."

Estella nodded and then noticed the guards who usually blocked the stairs move towards the doorway. Elliot seemed to follow her line of sight and nodded. As silently and quickly as they could they sprinted up the stairs and down the corridor until they stood outside the War room.

"Quick, you can seem them," Elliot said, gesturing towards the rather large keyhole in the door. Sure enough, when Estella peeked through she could see her brother and 3 guards surrounding Walter, who was desperately trying to reason with him.

"Think about what you're doing, Logan."

"I'm protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again!" He then turned towards his guards and started giving out orders. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders and if necessary, continue with the crowd!"

"This is wrong!" Walter yelled, "You can't do this." He then grunted in pain as one of the guards bashed his rifle into the back of his knee. Estella gasped and she felt Elliot's fingers entwine with hers and give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Never tell me what I can't do," Logan tone was cold as he looked down upon her Mentor. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had stormed into the war room and was crouching down next to Walter. Elliot was not far behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Her brothers Ice cold voice demanded above her. "The war room is no place for a child. Leave now"

"I'm here to stop you," She stood up at glowered at The King, his tall figure looming over her but she refused to back down. She wasn't going to be intimidated by her own brother. "You can't kill all those people."

"No, wait – " Walter started to say but he was cut off by Logan.

"Enough!" He yelled, "How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making all these decisions."

"You know that is not true!" she practically hissed, "You are my brother, I wouldn't turn against you but what are doing is wrong!"

"You really wish to defend these traitors? Then so be it." With a wave of his hand, both she and Elliot were suddenly grabbed by Logan's guards. "Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially."

The guards then dragged them away from her brother and the feeling of dread in her stomach grew stronger and stronger.

The guards that were taking them were no where near gentle. When they reached the throne room, one started to push Elliot until he fell over onto the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Estella yelled, glaring at Logan's guards.

"I'm All right." Elliot said as she helped him up off the floor.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together." They both walked towards the throne, never letting go of each others hand as they did so. Her brother entered the hall and sat on his throne.

"Here come the saviours of the people," he mocked. "Come closer, _sister." _She felt herself flinch at the coldness in his voice but she stepped forward, reluctantly letting go of Elliot's hand. "Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood, and a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong!" Elliot yelled angrily.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs."

"Punish me then!" Estella yelled.

"You are no longer a child, and it is time I stopped treating you as one. You wish to save the traitors that have gathered outside the castle this morning? Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." He slowly rose from his throne and descended down the small stairs. "Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers or this boy? The punishment will be death."

The blood in her veins seemed to freeze as the room filled the gasps of the protesters. She started shaking and repeating no, no, no, over and over again. How could he do this to her? Her own brother? How could she make that kind of choice?

"What?" Elliot gasped. "No… this can not be…"

"You are the Princess." Logan said coldly, "decide."

"You Majesty! Logan! Please!" Walter yelled out desperately.

"I am giving you power over life and death. Decide."

Estella grasped Elliot's hand desperately, she could already feel the beginning of tears prickling her eyes. "No! I won't do this!" She yelled.

"If you can't choose, I will. They will **all **be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This all madness" You can't… You just can't…" Elliot said before he placed his hand upon her cheek and forced Estella to face him, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "Choose me. You can't let them all die. Choose me."

"This can't be happening," she sobbed. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to make the decision. She couldn't do it though, her heart was beating like a drum in her chest and her legs seemed to have lost all feeling. She looked towards Elliot and he was begging her to choose him, while the protesters sobbed into each others arms.

She closed and tried to control herself, her body shaking from the sobs that wanted to rip through her body. She knew what she had to do; she just couldn't seem to find the courage to say it. Slowly, she nodded her head towards Elliot and she heard the cries of thanks from the ringleaders. She risked a glance towards the man she loved , she mouthed a small I'm sorry and he nodded, a sad smile gracing his features.

"It's all right." He said clasping her hands in his own, "You did what you had to do. Never forget what he's done and that I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was barely a whisper. He placed his hand against her cheek and lowered his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. It didn't last long though as he was roughly pulled away by a guard. She tried to cling onto his hand but the guard pulled him out of her reach. She watched in horror as they dragged him away to be executed. Her body shook with grief and she collapsed onto her knees. She heard the guards leading the protestors out of the castle but she wasn't paying attention. Everything seemed to have muted around her, until she heard her brothers voice cut through the air.

"Escort my sister to her chambers," he demanded, seeming unfazed by the pain she was going through.

A guard went to grab her but she pushed him off, hurling him to floor. She then marched over to where her brother stood, and shrieked "I will **NEVER** forgive you for this! Right now I have no brother!" She stormed out the throne room, slamming the door behind her with a deafening crash.

When she finally reached her room, Jasper was no where in sight. Her body was shaking with pent up rage and grief. She grabbed the nearest object she could find and hurled it across the room, where it smashed into a thousand pieces. She proceeded to do with anything she could get her hands on. Her lounging chairs were turned over and she was halfway through completely destroying her room when she felt someone grab her wrist, firmly but gently. She turned around to see Jasper looking at her with a deep sympathy in his eyes. Tears poured down her cheeks as she threw her arms round the man who had always been like family her. He hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly. And even though a storm had descended outside, sending thunder crashing all over Albion, the sobs of a broken hearted princess could be heard through the entire castle.

* * *

Woo! Hopefully it's not too bad and knowing there's probably loads of spelling and grammar mistakes. I shall probably proof read it again when it's not 5 in the morning :D

Remember! Love reviews!

xxx


End file.
